


Draco Malfoy with an s/o who has stuggles eating headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: The title says it all.Warning: Anorexia, struggles with eating.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 35





	Draco Malfoy with an s/o who has stuggles eating headcanons

○ At first, Draco has no idea about what you’re going through.

○ For all he knows, you’re pretty much happy.

○ But then, one day, he offers you your favorite dessert of all time, and you kindly push it aside.

○ “I’m not really hungry today.”

○ He finds that really odd.

○ Normally you would have gasped in happiness and annoy him with ‘thank you’s and all.

○ That moment makes him wonder if you’re okay, and that’s when he started noticing things about you that you never did before.

○ For example, every time you would pass by a window or a mirror, you would now look at yourself, pinch the skin around your arms or your legs and make a disgusted face.

○ That’s something he doesn’t quite like because he doesn’t understand why anyone would make such a face while looking at you.

○ And frankly, he’s kind of scared of what you might be thinking in those times.

○ He doesn’t really talk to you about it first, because he doesn’t want you to feel trapped (and he’s also not good with talking about deep problems, so he’s kind of confused).

○ He starts to get a little worried when you stop coming at the Slytherin’s table for breakfast.

○ You usually tell him that you have too much homework to do, but he doesn’t quite bite it.

○ Especially when you miss lunch every two days.

○ In which case you lie and say that you ate something back in your room.

○ Then you hide a small black book inside your robe’s pocket or in your desk’s drawer, one that you’ve been carrying for a few months now and that you’ve never shown anyone.

○ He doesn’t like secrets, especially from people he thinks he can trust because it means they might betray him in some way.

○ And so one day, while you’re distracted, he takes your notebook and opens it.

○ He’s shocked to see pages and pages full of how many calories you took in one day, and how much exercising you’ll need to do in order to eliminate the extras.

○ I mean, with how you were looking at yourself, he was expecting some insecurities.

○ But he wasn’t expecting such an obsession on your weight.

○ You’re already so skinny and so beautiful, why would you want to change anything?

○ When you come back in the room and see him reading the notebook, your face turns white.

○ “I… I can explain.”

○ Draco just closes the notebook and puts it back on the desk, then goes straight to you and takes your hands in his.

○ “(Y/N), I love you.”

○ Those words almost make you cry, because he never said them to you before and he’s looking at you with so much sincerity in his eyes.

○ “I love you so much, and I want to make sure you don’t have to worry about anything. You’re already perfect, you don’t need to change anything at all about yourself.”

○ At this point, the tears are falling down on your face, and you feel your shoulders shaking.

○ “Draco, I-I can’t help it. It’s… the voices… they don’t shut up.”

○ A few teardrops escape from his eyes, but he only uses his thumb to wipe away yours.

○ “Then we’ll fight this.” He gives your forehead a small kiss. “Together.”


End file.
